Mean
by 242megxxx
Summary: Song-fic to 'Mean' by Taylor Swift.


**So I've never done a song-fic before, but everytime I listen to this song it really reminds me of the Worst Witch. I am determined to only show Constance's bad side for once! Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

**xxxx**

**Mean - by Taylor Swift**

**Xx**

The third years were in the midst of a practical potion's lesson; a lesson dreaded by every single student in Cackles except perhaps for top-of-the-class Ethel Hallow, but for Mildred Hubble it was like someone had personally constructed her idea of hell. It was common knowledge that Mildred was useless at potions, a fact that the strict potion's mistress liked to reinforce regularly.

Mildred shakily added the spider's legs to the half-made Healing potion bubbling on desk in front of her, muttering to herself in order to ensure that she used the precise amount that the potion required. She knew the consequences of carelessness by now.

Ethel Hallow smirked at her best friend and sidekick Drusilla Paddock, sensing opportunity for sabotage. Under the disguise of heading to the supply cupboard she brushed past Mildred with enough force to cause her fellow pupil to drop the whole handfull of spider's legs into the cauldron.

Mildred looked up in time to see the evil smile on Ethel's face. "Oh sorry Mildred, I didn't see you there." She said over brightly, continuing her way to the cupboard. Mildred looked in horror at the potion before her which was hissing and smoking as if an angered volcano. As if on cue the now khaki-green foam expanded and grew like a mushroom cloud before spilling over the brim.

Heart pounding with trepidation Mildred looked up and met the dark angry irises of the potion's mistress. Mildred braced herself for the incoming onslaught. She was not disappointed.

"I believe Miss Hubble that you have failed, once again to finish a potion to a passable standard. Tell me Mildred, is there a reason why you cannot follow a simple recipe?" Miss Hardbroom spoke menacingly with a voice dripping with disdain. She pointed her finger both wearily and impressively, causing the potion which was still foaming and expanding angrily on the laboratory floor to stop in its tracks. "SILENCE" She shouted at the class who had been muttering excitedly, the effect was instantaneous. "WELL?"

"I'm um s-sorry Miss Hardbroom." Mildred muttered, staring at her potion-spattered boot.

Miss Hardbroom narrowed her hawk-like eyes at her pupil with annoyance. She moved her gaze around the room. "Girls, collect a vial of the potion and pack away, we shall test your efforts in tomorrow's lesson." The class began to pack away hastily, no one daring to dawdle in case they too landed themselves in trouble with the strict teacher. Mildred stood rooted to the spot, staring at her shoes, missing the sympathetic glances thrown her way by her best friends Maud and Enid and the smug looks from Ethel and Drusilla.

All too soon the classroom emptied. Mildred summoned her courage and raised her head slowly, taking in the angry cross-armed stature Miss Hardbroom had adopted.

"Well Miss Hubble. I am sure I need not tell you to clean this mess up!" The teacher spat furiously. "You are well versed by now with where the cleaning products live."

Mildred scrambled to the cupboard, fetching a scrubbing brush, a bucket and some cleaning product. She carefully filled up the bucket, aware that her teacher's laser eyes were still upon her and got to work.

_You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again - got me feeling like I'm nothing._

It wasn't fair she thought to herself. Miss Hardbroom never gave her an oportunity to explain. As per usual the teacher's venom-like words had cut her like a knife straight to her heart, breaking any confidence she had had. Making her feel even more useless than she already felt.

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man._

The teacher stood supervising the sorry sight of the young girl, like a lioness stalking her prey. Mildred had feared Miss Hardbroom from day one; she just had a 'not-to-be-messed-with' aura about her. The rumours of her turning pupils into frogs pushed into her mind, at first she thought it was nonsense but three years in and it seemed quite plausible.

Miss Hardbroom seemed to blame Mildred for any incident that occurred in the academy, whether Mildred was involved or not. Enid frequently commented on how HB seemed to make belittling Mildred into a recreational sport. Mildred hoped that one day she would develop a thicker skin, so that she might not take her teacher's criticism to heart.

_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_

Two more years. That was all. Mildred was looking forward to her impending freedom. She wanted to travel; to see the whole country, the whole continent. She would then settle somewhere far away from Cackles, far away from HB. She thought of her future self: pretty, successful, rich and living in a big city. Perhaps London or Paris? Or even New York? Yes, she could see herself living in the Big Apple. She thought of Miss Hardbroom, ancient and still at Cackles. Impressive looks and stature faded with time. Yes Mildred thought,…time would prove to be the perfect revenge.

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

Mildred double-checked the floor was sparkling clean before turning to face her teacher.

"Empty that water carefully Miss Hubble. I believe you have a free period now?" Miss Hardbroom raised her eyebrows questioningly at the girl.

"Yes Miss." Mildred answered solemnly, sensing what was coming.

"Good, you can spend it in here writing me an essay about the importance of precision in potion making." The teacher told her, a small smirk playing about her dark lips.

_Why you gotta be so mean?  
_

_Xx_

The third years waited anxiously as Miss Hardbroom strolled around the classroom handing back their recently marked homework assignments.

"Well done Ethel, I was most impressed with the amount of research you put in." The teacher praised mildly. She handed back Maud's, Enid's and finally Mildred's raising her eyebrows slightly at the girl as if immensely disappointed. Mildred waited until the teacher had moved away from there table before peeking at the blood red ink. She had received a D. Maud smiled sympathetically at her friend, she herself had received a B. Mildred brushed aside her initial disappointment and smiled bravely. "Atleast it's a pass."

Miss Hardbroom, overhearing this remark, replied loudly and sternly – "It might have just scraped a pass Miss Hubble, but once again you have received the lowest mark in this class. Your basic potions knowledge is absolutely appalling; it's just not good enough!" Ethel Hallow shot her fellow pupil a smug look. "Class is dismissed."

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_

Mildred felt very glum; she could never satisfy Miss Hardbroom. She slowly packed her bag and joined the bustle of pupils heading out the classroom door, ignoring the gaze from the teacher's desk.

_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

"Oh for goodness sake Mildred, I am fed up of reminding you to stand up straight!" HB glared, noticing Mildred's posture. It was another one of those things that annoyed her about the girl.

Mildred bit her lip and carried on towards the door, wishing she was brave enough to retort. Arguing with Miss Hardbroom was not tolerated, not that anyone dared to do it often. "I hate her" Mildred muttered to herself as she closed the classroom door.

_I just wanna feel okay again_

Not for the first time she wondered why Miss Hardbroom was so mean. She knew from her teacher's reaction to Heckitty Broomhead's inspection that it had something to do with her experience at school. "That's not an excuse." Mildred thought bitterly. She was treated badly by Miss Hardbroom but she'd be damned if she turned so cold.

_I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_  
_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_

Raw determination hit Mildred. She wouldn't ever let herself become like HB.

_And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Xx_


End file.
